


#29

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Moving On, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673





	#29

Hello Elizabeth

I think I’m ready for my heart to let go

The ghost of sadness past still pays me nightly visits as I remind myself that you are my sister first

You are my sister first

I’d like to say that’s become a mantra of sorts over the past four months, but that would be a lie

- _ and I can’t bring myself to lie to you, not even about how bad I sometimes still get _ -

Because that means I’d have to actively be thinking it

Instead of forcing it between the folds of my already damaged brain tissue when I paste our Family Camp pictures onto the cork board that will decorate my room in Richmond

- _ maybe if I see your face every night it won’t feel like we’re so far apart _ -

Instead of driving it like a knife into my stomach when the butterflies make another unwelcome appearance as I see my phone light up with another notification from you

- _ we don’t talk enough _ -

I am ready to give up my dreams of a life with you

I am ready for just a life with you in it

A life with even 2 weeks of you is worth living for

- _ It’s still more than I think I deserve _ -

Because you make me happy to be alive

And for that I will never be able to thank you enough


End file.
